


Eyes Wide Open

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #50: Past Challenges -- Beauty doesn't strive off of the wonderful and amazing - it comes from the broken and destroyed and works to make it something more.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #50: Past Challenges -- Beauty doesn't strive off of the wonderful and amazing - it comes from the broken and destroyed and works to make it something more.

They all have their ghosts, things they don’t talk about or try to be mindful not to let slip.

Each one has their hauntings, pasts that won’t let go, some they’ve tried to sweep under the rug, others they’ve tried to learn from.

Everyone has a story they choose not to tell that still guides their steps in a waltz with no tune. Without speaking it aloud, they recognize it in each other’s eyes—that _familiarity._

And in the crest of the sun on the horizon they are in each other’s confidence that it is not a lone road anymore.


End file.
